She Will Be Loved
by imboredoutofmymind
Summary: This is just a quick songfic I thought of after watching Episode one Season four about Sam and Marley.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned - all rights for that go to the television show Glee. I also do not own the song that inspired this: She will be loved is owned by Maroon 5.

Mainly I wrote this after watching the first episode of the fourth season and the tiny moments between Sam and Marley made me instantly love them. I think this would be a great story line and would make me so so so so so very happy if it ever happened. Shipping Sam and Marley all the way! Smarley!

* * *

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

"Hey Marley!" shouted Sam down the hallway of McKinley high. This stopped the newest Glee club member in her tracks and made her wait as the blonde Beiber ran towards her.

"Hey Sam!" she said brightly, flashing her perfect teeth.

_Her smile is so pretty,_ thought Sam. _Focus dude! Don't want her thinking you're creepy. _

"What do you have now?" asked Sam, trying to be casual.

"History in 104," replied Marley.

"Oh, I have English in 115, walk you there?" he suggested. Marley nodded in agreement with a smile. Together they made their way down the hallway talking and laughing.

"Hey, what are doing Friday?" asked Sam, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I have a date with Jake," gushed Marley, her excitment making her eyes brighter.

"Oh," muttered Sam awkwardly.

"Why?" asked Marley.

"Just making conversation," awkwardly laughed Sam.

"Ok then," shrugged Marley. "Here's my room, I'll catch you later Trouty!"

"Not you too!" laughed Sam. Marley just giggled as she walked into her classroom.

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow**

**I want more**

The weekend was over and Sam was sitting on the steps of McKingley high waiting for that girl with the smile. Then he saw her. She walked with a bounce in her step and a smile that just made others happy to look at it.

"Hey," called Sam.

"Sam! Oh my god! You would not believe how absaloutly perfect my weekend was!" gushed Marley, running towards him.

"Great!" forced Sam. "I'm glad you had a good time." _Biggest lie on earth. _

"I never been this happy!" she squealed.

"Awesome!" _Shit, crap, I hate my life, damn it! _

"I had better be going to homeroom, I'll see you later!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. The spot she had kissed grew hot and made Sam uncomfortable.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

From his locker Sam watched the happy Marley walk down the hallway. That's when he saw it. Jake flirting with another girl. Sam quickly looked to Marley but it was too late. She had seen it aswell.

"Hey Jake," said Marley. Interrupting Jake with his latest prey.

"Hey, umm, Marley," said Jake as the girl with him shot Marley death glares. "Umm, about Friday night. It was fun, you were hot, we had ah, haha, very good time. Just think we should leave it that. Don't you agree?"

"Oh. Um. Sure?" she said meekly.

"That's your que to leave," said the other girl. Marley just quickly walked off. Her face burning with embarressment.

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

Sam walked into the choir room to find a weaping Marley. His instincts took over. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm an idoit!" she sobbed.

"Hey, no you're not. He is," cooed Sam. "He has no idea what he just lost."

"I'm such an idoit. No one like him could ever like me,"

"Listen!" said Sam forcefully. He held her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "You are ten times better than him and he doens't deserve you. You are beautiful, smart, and a brilliant singer. And I'm honestly not just saying that. I truly mean it."

"If only I could believe that," she muttered as he hugged her again.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

Sam was talking with Artie as Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" called Will. Everyone turned to face him. "After much deliberating we have a new member for New Directions."

"Yay!" cried Sugar. "Who?"

"Jake Puckerman!" announced Will. The rest of the group cheered as Sam turned to look at Marley who's face turned as white as a ghost when Jake walked into the room. Jake bowed to the cheering group and as he looked up he smirked at Marley. _I have never wanted to punch someone more._

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

Sam had tried doing his homework, he had tried watching T.V, he had tried sitting and staring at the wall. None of it worked. He could only think and wonder if Marley was ok. He was imaging horrible situations that involved Marley leaving New Directions, Marley leaving the school, Marley moving towns, and the worst one: Jake winning Marley back over. After two hours of this constant thought patten Sam left the house with the thought that a walk in the cold air and rain would calm him down. Without even realising it he winded up at Marley's house. It was clearly a rundown house but Marley and Mrs. Rose had obvisouly tried to make the best of it and had managed to make it look cute.

Sam walked to the front door and knocked loudly.

"Hang on a minute!" shouted a voice from the inside. A moment later Mrs. Rose answered.

"Evening Mrs. Rose, I was just wondering if Marley was around."

"Oh sweetie, she is but I don't think she wants visitors."

"I just wanted to know if she was ok," said Sam, a slight begging tone hinged his voice.

"She will be dear, just give her time."

"Thanks," smiled Sam.

"Who was that?" asked Marley quietly after her Mum had closed the door.

"A boy with blonde hair and a big mouth. He just wanted to ask if you were ok," explained Mrs. Rose.

"That was Sam," smiled Marley.

"Sam?" inquired Mrs. Rose.

"He's in Glee," shrugged Marley simply.

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

Hey Marles,

Just wondering if you wanted to catch up again sometime?

Marley could only stare at the text. _Why? Why would he do that? Does he think I'm just easy. Does everyone think that? Does Sam think that? No, he wouldn't. But what if he does? He's good friend helping you. But what if he just thinks I'm easy? It's Sam, he wouldn't! You don't really know him that well. You know him well enough. He isn't Jake. He's Sam. He's your friend and he just doesn't want you to be hurt. That's what friends do. _

Marley couldn't help herself. Sam was her comfort blanket. So even though it was 10:30pm she cycled to his house.

Marley knocked on the door - hoping not to wake those already asleep (Also hoping Sam wasn't).

"Hey Marley?" said Sam groggily.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Pfft, no," he lied. "Did you want to come in? It's so cold outside."

"Thanks," said Marley, only just noticing she was shivering in her T-shirt. Sam noticed aswell and stripped off his hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled in gratitude. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah, sure. We should go to my room, just so we don't wake up the Hummels."

Marley nodded and they walked to his room. Marley noticed it was very clean, which she liked. She also noticed it smelt exactly like his hoodie, which again she liked.

"So what brings you over so late?" asked Sam as he sat in his desk chair and she sat on the bed.

"I got a text from Jake and it just made me upset," she mumbled.

"Can I see it?" asked Sam.

"You don't have..."

"Can I see it?" he repeated.

Marley reluctantly pulled out her phone. _If I had just kept my mouth shut I wouldn't have to get him involved. _Marley watched as Sam began dialling.

"Wait! What are you doing?" cried Marley.

"Just give me a minute," said Sam. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever text Marley again asking that and you'll regret it. Trust me." He hung up.

"Sam, you didn't need to do that!" snapped Marley, snacthing her phone back.

"I'm not going to let anyone treat you that way, like you're just a piece of meat."

"You're probably the best friend I have," said Marley.

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

"What's this?" laughed Marley as she walked outside her house to find Tina, Artie, Joe, Unique, Sugar, Blaine, Brittany, and most importantly Sam.

"We thought you needed some cheering up!" explained Tina.

"So today we are going to the carnival GUUUURRRRLLLLL!" cried Unique in excitment.

The entire group dragged Marley to the carnival, and even though Marley felt uncomfortable about it she let the others pay for her - it was their way of trying to make her happy.

"Sam! Stop it!" laughed Marley as he shoved his fairy floss in her face.

"Eat it!" he demanded.

"If I eat it will you stop shoving it in my face?"

"Of course, I wont be able to, because you would have eaten it."

Marley sighed but she took it off him, but before she ate it she ripped off a piece and mashed it on Sam's face. Marley giggled as got up to run away and not let Sam have his revenge. Sam chased her. Even though Marley was a surprisinly fast runner, Sam was faster. He caught her, grabbed the fairy floss and mashed it on her face. She grabbed it and mashed it through his blonde hair.

"Oh no you didn't!" he laughed.

"Oh yes I did!" she giggled before she ran off again.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

"Did you have fun?" asked Sam as they walked to her door.

"Yeah, it was exactly what I needed," replied Marley.

"That's fantastic," said Sam softly. His boyish grin making Marley's heart flutter in a way it never had before.

"I guess, I'll see you at school," said Marley, bitting her lip. They stood looking at each other for several minutes before Sam finally replied.

"Yeah."

"I should go inside now," said Marley, though not making one move towards the door.

"Yeah," smiled Sam.

That's when the door opened, making them both jump out of their trance.

"Hello, Mrs. Rose," said Sam quickly.

"Hello Sam. Marley, are you ever coming in?" asked Mrs. Rose.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Sam!" and she scurried inside.

"Bye Marley!" called Sam after her. "Bye Mrs. Rose." He said respectfully before he walked off.

"Bye Sam," said Mrs. Rose with a grin as she shut the door. Mrs. Rose made her way over the flustered Marley sitting on the couch. "Now that boy is worth keeping."

"Mum, he's just a friend!" laughed Marley as he face grew hot.

"Are you sure? Cause, from where I'm standing, it could be much more."

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

Marley jumped with excitment as she saw Sam walk into the choir room and pattered the chair beside her. Sam smiled and sat beside her. Sam managed to make Marley that happy and giddy that Glee meeting that neither even noticed Jake looking on in jealousy.

**Yeah**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

"Marley!"

Marley turned around to see Jake walking towards her.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Can you just hear me out? Please?" begged Jake.

"What do you want?"

"I a flippin' idoit. Doing things the way I did them, I regret it so much! So much! You have no idea!"

"Jake, I have to go to class, please hurry with what ever it is that you're saying!"

"I want another chance!"

_What? _"What?"

"Please! Just one more date! I promise I've changed. I miss you."

_Miss me? _"Jake! What the hell?

"I really like you. I know I messed up before because that's how I always did things. I know that makes me a jerk but seeing you and you hating me, I've never had those feeling before."

_Maybe he is for real. No! He's a jerk, plus Sam. Jake has really pretty eyes. Focus! _"Jake, I don't know."

"Please. You're actually killing me here!"

_Maybe one more couldn't hurt. _"Just one more date?"

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

"You're going out with him again?!" shouted Sam.

"I think he's changed," said Marley.

"No, no he hasn't!"

"People can change!"

"He can't!"

"This isn't your decision Sam!" shouted Marley.

"Just don't expect me to be here when you come back crying!" snapped Sam.

"Don't worry, you'll never have to deal with my issues again. That's a promise!" shouted Marley as she walked off angrily.

Sam watched her walk away, his heart sinking in his chest. _Who am I kidding? I'll always be here._

* * *

Obviously this would not be the ending I would want if this ever did happen. This would be a small hurdle in the Sam and Marley relationship. Jake would stuff up again and Sam and Marley would be together FOREVER! Smarley!

Oh and before anyone mentions it - I am aware that there is a strong chance of spelling and grammar mistakes in this I just didn't notice them in my haste to upload this. Thank you and good day!


End file.
